Horrible Nightmares
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: No Summary Available - Please refer to the Author's Foreword Inside. This Story only concern bits I wasn't able to use earlier when writting Carrie Parallels.


**Foreword**

 **The majority of paragraphs in this story were put together when I was writing "Carrie : Parallels" in 2011. During the course of the story I wanted to create a series of scenarios where Carrie White is aware that the canonical events which we see in the movies could have happened and would have happened through a series of nightmares which she is occasionally plagued by.**

 **In addition these nightmares possibly as an extension of Carrie's power would also be a manner of 'Second Sight' ability which provides her forewarnings of events that have yet to happen. Unfortunately while I was writing this part, I concluded that it was not working very well and thus scrapped and discarded the idea altogether.**

 **While rummaging through my old notes, scrapped ideas, unused and discarded texts in an effort to reduce clutter. I stumbled across these notes again and though I still remain unsure about how good the idea is. I think the writing standard remains the best of what I have been able to produce and thus I have decided to reinstate it for fanfiction.**

 **This story of course takes place in an alternate reality where the catastrophic events of Prom Night did not occur and Carrie White has reached adulthood and is living a better life. Her occupation is Student Guidance Councillor and Teacher at the new Bates High School.**

 **The Disclaimer :- No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome as are improvement and suggestions.**

 **Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea. The characters in the following story are sourced from above information. The author Stephen King is incorporated as a scientist and the go to guy for everything you want to ask about telekinesis. Dr Ian McKenzie an original character who never made it into "Carrie Parallels" is an onirologist and a sleep specialist. Written before the 2013 adaptation.**

 **Separated**

Carrie white Rachel Lang must have interacted with one another since the moment Rachel started high school at her freshman year. Yet through for four years, neither would not realise that they were half siblings. Only the laws of physic and human nature could tell us for how long they had lived in close proximity to one another and yet remained oblivious about it until their paths crossed on a chance encounter.

 **A Rather Creepy Fortune Teller**

Perhaps the whole saga for Carrie White began one fine spring in 1999 when while on spring break she re-visited a travelling fair at Bangor. Back in adolescence her mum would not allow her to go out and enjoy herself, for Margaret White everything was a sin. As she enjoyed herself the colours, the candy floss, took some shots at the coconut shy and explored the surroundings she happened upon the tent of the fortune teller. Her curiosity having had the better of her she went in.

As the lady read her palm Carrie found the encounter a bit amusing, she didn't believe in things like predicting the future despite having telekinesis but it later turned somewhat creepy if not terrifying. The fortune teller said that she had a great power within herself, which Carrie assumed was her telekinesis. The fortune teller continued by correctly naming her workplace and Carrie's job title, despite the fact that Carrie never told her and didn't know this woman, The fortune teller finished by saying that at work, Carrie would encounter another one just like herself with whom she shares much more in common that she can ever hope to imagine.

However the most scariest part was that she had cheated death once before in the past, she will be allowed to cheat death of one more time but it will be the last, the third time she will not be so fortunate.*1

 **The First Nightmares**

The encounter left Carrie a bit shaken but eventually she forgot about it. Unfortunately not long thereafter Carrie began to be plagued by frequent and persistent nightmare of being in her old house at number 47 Carling Street and being stalked and terrorised by her mum sometimes she would come at her with a knife in a cross motion as she did the night she used her telekinesis to cause the house to collapse into the ground. Sometimes she would step out of the shadows usually from behind grab Carrie and warn her that "sin never dies".

But on one night, perhaps just before school was due to close for the summer holidays. Carrie White had the most terrifying nightmare yet. She found herself walking through a devastated Gym hall, the place where she had senior prom about 20 years ago, everything was on fire, people who were now her friends lay dead on the floor, her surrogate mum stood against the wall having been sliced in half with a basketball rafter. Tommy Ross, George Dawson, Frieda Jason, Rhonda Simard all dead. They appeared as younger versions of themselves not as adults. A distressed Carrie Wandered through the gym for people to find any trace is of life. Suddenly her mother showed up again grabbing her from behind and spoke "Sin never dies Carrie not in the past, not in the present and not in the future"

"Momma" Carrie pleaded

"Please tell me what has happened, who did all this"

"Don't you know" Margaret replied seemingly sarcastic

"Over there, on the stage, look!"

She turned around and looked in on stage there stood a girl standing there almost like an avenging angel. She was covered in head to toe with what seemed like red paint, Carrie knew it was blood. She knew that 20 years earlier at her senior prom, Christine Hargensen had tried to humiliate her in public by pouring a bucket of pigs blood while she was being crowned prom queen. Thankfully Chris had failed, she was caught and then suspended indefinitely from Bates High. As she approached the figure closely and stared at her face Carrie screamed in terror it was her, it was her. The figures eyes glowed yellow malevolently, then suddenly Carrie was knocked down to the floor as a high pressured water extinguisher seemingly came to life and hosed her mercilessly, she couldn't breath. She suddenly woke up from a nightmare screaming high-pitched scream emanated from her mouth and then suddenly she felt her power, the telekinesis emerge shattering several objects in a room. The alarm clock on the bedside table bore the brunt of it.

In the days that followed this particular nightmare Carrie White was able to notice that her telekinetic abilities were beginning to reassert themselves. This terrified her as she could not explain what was causing it. The telekinesis had been dormant for so long that by now very few people even knew that she had this medical condition. She did not even mention it, nor did anyone ask when she underwent a medical examination before starting a job as a student guidance counsellor. At the time she was found to be perfectly fit and healthy. Even her best friend at work Rhonda Frasier (nee Simard) didn't know. Perhaps Carrie had been too complacent about the possibility of her telekinesis reasserting itself and now it was beginning to cost her.

 **The Second Nightmare**

A mature sensible lady Carrie White was not going to wait to see if it got worse she quickly took the advantage of the upcoming summer holiday to contact Professor Stephen King at Princeton University. He was the man who had previously helped her manage her condition and wasted no time in arranging an appointment to see her. On the night of the day just before she was due to leave she had another nightmare. This one was new

She dreamed that on a fine morning she pulled over in the parking lot and got ready to get to work. Just as she stepped out of her 83 orange Volkswagen beetle that was still chugging around merrily after 20 years she suddenly spotted atop the roof a girl with flowing blonde hair, wearing a pink top and baggy floral pants.

"NOOO! STOP" yelled Carrie frantically but the girl seemingly didn't listen to her.

She leapt off the top arms spread, like if she was a little bird making a first flight, then with a loud thud and crash, landed on one of the vehicles parked below. Carrie wasted no time in rushing to her but then suddenly noticed that the girl lying on top of the car was not the one she saw jump off. This one had curly black hair, suddenly and without warning her eyes opened and glowed - a malevolent yellow colour, she opened her mouth wide and a large snake darted out and in a swift motion before Carrie could react wrapped itself around her neck strangling her. She screamed as she struggled for breath, then suddenly woke up in an instant in her bed sweating profusely from this new terrifying nightmare.

Over the summer holidays when Carrie was supposed to be enjoying herself she was instead at Princeton University undergoing several tests including an EEG or electroencephalogram a painless test that records brain activity. Carrie hated it because sticky cream had to be rubbed in her hair to do the EEG and she always had to wash her hair after it but patiently bore with it. Prof Stephen King was able to confirm that Carrie's telekinesis had reasserted itself but he did not know why, he was also initially unable to suppress it and recommended that she tried relaxation and self-discipline and meditative techniques to keep it under control while he continued his analysis.

Much to the disappointment of both the best that Professor King was able to do in the end was to propose monitoring the situation, he gave her a prescription that would suppress the telekinesis but the risk remained that it could re-emerge. If that happened she had to contact him immediately for another appointment. Additionally at best he was only able to formulate several theories as to why the TK was back. However he promised that he would not rest until he had found out the cause and how to treat it.

Carrie also told him about the nightmares she had been having and recall how they started in spring not long after she met some fortune teller. Professor King referred her to a colleague by the name of Ian McKenzie a sleep study specialist and Oneirologist*2. Carrie spent several nights in a facility and Dr McKenzie and his specialists monitored her sleep process for several days. As first it was thought that the culprit was stress or anxiety but then it was discovered that there was definitely some sort of connection between the nightmare Carrie was having and the resurgent telekinesis.

Eventually it was found that the nightmare about the gymnasium was Carrie's inner fears of what could have happened had the pig's blood prank succeeded and the remedy was to try and talk about that possibility. Carrie had to remember also that in reality it did not happen and no one got hurt. That's what's important in the end and she should cherish that. Dr Mckenzie also gave Carrie advise on relaxation, meditation and recommended rest. Nonetheless he also gave her tips to control the dreams. Despite the fact that was not skilled in the field of telekinesis, he gave some points that Carrie found very helpful.

 **The Last Nightmare**

While under the care of Ian McKenzie Carrie had another nightmare. In this one she was wandering through the burning corridors and hallways of what appears to be a mansion. A mysterious force using telekinesis was killing nearby partygoers. One after the other everyone that tries to escape was cut down Carrie recognised most of the party goers as students at her school. Two girls whom she assumes are Amy Porter*3 and Deborah Knox*4 were struck repeatedly by CDs which hurled into them like projectile striking them in the back, stomach and throat. She continued onwards and found herself walking across a catwalk overlooking a swimming pool only to find her way blocked by fire. Suddenly out of the flames stepped Susan Snell, now one of Carrie's best friends. She looked tired and alarmed but untouched despite literally stepping out a blazing inferno.

Carrie tried to stay calm and throw caution to the wind, by now she knew she was in the middle of a nightmare, the only way to stop it was to take control.

Susan raced towards Carrie and spoke. There was a tone of urgency in her voice.

"Carrie listen to me in another time and another place this is supposed to be where my life ends, there isn't much time. - Listen everything you've have seen here, hasn't happened yet. You must stop the person who did this from coming to any harm, only then can all of this be prevented, - it's up to you to stop this before it starts."

"I need to know how" replied Carrie distraught trying not to lose control

"the person that did this" replied Susan "is your half sister, her name is ..."

She never got the finish her line. A fire poker seemingly came out of nowhere and speared her right through the head.

Enraged Carrie decided she was going to end this madness now, she would even use her telekinesis if she has to against this new unseen enemy that was hurting her. Knowing she's in a nightmare and knowing she's got to retake control, she boldly stepped forward in the inferno walking through what felt like a curtain of fire. Ahead of her within the blaze itself, she spotted a shadowy figure.

"Show yourself", she called out "and face me."

She needn't have said more before she could react, out of the inferno stepped forth the girl with the curly black hair this time in a red party dress, her eyes glowing yellow and even more malevolent than ever. Before Carrie could fight back, her opponent used her own telekinesis to disconnect every screw, every joint in the catwalk causing the whole structure to collapse. It happened quicker than you could count to three. Carrie found herself falling into a blazing inferno below and with a huge thud landed in her bed awake and shaken. Carrie was helped and comforted by Ian McKenzie's staff as she came too.

Ultimately it was discovered that as unscientific it may sound. It would appear that the nightmares might be a form of second sight, which were warning of events yet to occur. Omens!

 **The End of it All**

Carrie then wondered that if something horrible is about to happen and you don't know what is it is, how can you do to stop it. The advice she got in return was "Do what you know is right", "follow your heart" and "when the time comes you will know what to do"

After she returned to Chamberlain Carrie tried to continue with life as best as she could, she described the recent experiences to a few friends and people who she knew would understand Tommy and Sue Ross, George and Frieda Dawson and her local pastor. They all had the same advice for her. Carrie thought long and hard. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen to her or someone else. It seemed that she was the one who held the key to preventing an upcoming tragedy. The thought of that was a tremendous burden. Every night before she went to bed she took a cup of camomile tea, that helped her to relax a little.

Upon her return to the Bates high school, as she headed through the school hallways on the way to her office, she spotted two students chitter chattering about their last weekend and planning the next great escapade. Both wore an identical tattoo a heart with thorny vines around it. Yes! These two were indeed the girls that she had seen in her nightmares, she recognised them as Lisa Parker a blonde haired girl, the one with the curly raven hair was Rachel Lang, both were students.

Lisa Parker was probably going to commit suicide in the days ahead at the moment she seemed perfectly happy. Carrie was going to have to keep an eye on her in particular. According to the nightmares Rachel Lang was probably a telekinetic she wasn't displaying this ability but all in all it was more likely that it was dormant, if Lisa and Rachel were friends it is entirely possible that Lisa dying could be the trigger for activating Rachel's telekinesis.

She rushed to her office an pulled out the files of both students hoping to get some clues. There was nothing much to go on about Lisa Parker but in the case of Rachel Lang she found out that a certain Ralph White was her father, same as Carrie father. Carrie knew that her next port of call was Arkham Asylum where Rachel's mother was committed. Yes this was a lead that had to be followed up.

It took a great deal of persistence and persuasion on Carrie's part to get Barbara Lang to reveal all she needed to know about Rachel. Through this conversation Carrie was able to definitively ascertain that Rachel Lang was not only telekinetic but her long-lost half sister. She also made a note that she would have to arrange a one-to-one appointment for both Lisa Parker and Rachel Lang.

Little did Carrie realise that these were the least of her worries, a gang of elite footballers led by Mark Bing had invented this game in which they would "score with girls" then enter a rating in a notebook. Without due consideration of the implication this would have on their victims. This would ultimately lead to a tragedy. As such no matter what Carrie did, she would be much too late to prevent the suicide of Lisa Parker.

Fate however was generous to her, that she would be happily reunited with her stepsister and both would be accepting and accommodating of the other. Fate would also spare Rachel Lang, in that she did not attend the party where her demise was being planned thus not only sparing the partygoers but her own life as well. With the two telekinetic stepsisters reunited a new journey of joys and sorrows, trial and tribulation, challenges and hope began. But as they say that is another story.

 **The End**

*1 This particular concept need not be taken too seriously and was later adapted for "Carrie : Final destination".

*2 An Onirologist is a scientist who studies dreams. The character of Ian McKenzie was created specifically for that. This is his sole appearance to date in any of the Carrie stories I have written.

*3 In the original script for The Rage : Carrie 2 there was a character named Amy who never made it into the final version. Her role was later taken over by the Debra Character. A Mrs Porter is also said to be a lady managing the cosmetic shop.

*4 Emphasis only.

 **Author's Afterword**

It could be relevant to mention that during the early planning stages of "Carrie : Parallels" the ending was not intended to be a happy one and Rachel was merely suppose taken Carrie's place as the first instigator of a telekinetic massacre, with Carrie required to provide witness testimony at the Blue Ribbon commission. That idea was dropped when it was realised that Rachel had no hope whatsoever of matching the profile of the persecuted girl in Stephen King's novel.


End file.
